


Forever Lost

by ittyxbitty



Category: Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, Peter Pan (1953), Peter Pan (2003), Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie, Peter and Wendy - J. M. Barrie
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ittyxbitty/pseuds/ittyxbitty
Summary: Skylar was alone, cold, and dying when a hand reached out of the darkness and she took it. She is thrown into a world where all her childish dreams come true, filled with mermaids, fairies, and adventure but all is not what it seems. When one of The Lost decides to go home they are met with a side of Pan she didn't know existed. A war begins and Skylar must choose where her loyalties lie.
Relationships: James Hook/Original Female Character(s), Wendy Darling & Peter Pan (Peter Pan), Wendy Darling/Peter Pan (Peter Pan)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Welcome to Neverland.

Skylar was sitting on the ledge of a balcony with her feet dangling off the side, just watching the other Lost and trying to come to grips with everything that had happened in the last 24 hours. She still wasn't sure if she had actually died back in that alley or not. She saw Peter talking with a group and sighed. 

Peter. She had had an imaginary friend named Peter when she was little. He would come and play with her. Listen to her tell stories, help her ignore her parents screaming at each other, comfort her with tales of his own when she was hurt. He stopped coming around after a while and once she hit high school she brushed it off as an overactive imagination. And yet there he was, 10 feet below her, real, alive. 

By the time she turned 16 her home life had deteriorated so badly that she had no choice but to leave. She surfed people's couches for a bit but no one's parents put up with it for long. Finally she had nowhere to go. It was January and she was freezing, curled up in the corner of an alley behind the movie theater, her whole body vibrating as it tried to fight off the chill. She was so tired she could barely keep her eyes open and she knew somewhere deep inside that this was it. She was going to freeze to death and no one was going to care. If she allowed herself to fall asleep, she wouldn’t wake up. She opened her eyes and was shocked to see a boy standing in front of her. He only had on a black t-shirt and raggedy green pants but it seemed the cold didn’t affect him. His red hair danced with a non-existent wind as his golden eyes studied her. He held his hand out and she hesitated for a moment before taking it. 

Skylar felt a jolt in her stomach and had to fight to keep her eyes open against the force of her body being pulled forward. It seemed like they were shooting into the sky, slowly being surrounded by absolute darkness, Skylar tightened her hand around Peters. Suddenly it seemed like fireworks were going off right before her eyes, every color imaginable. Her ears popped as the spots in her eyes faded and an island loomed before her. Skylar let out a gasp before her vision went dark and she passed out. 

3 days and she was finally feeling well enough to get out of bed. Neverland was warm, Peter was kind and the other Lost Ones were pure chaos. She smiled as she saw a couple little ones chasing each other. The Lost ranged in age, from very young to late teens like herself. She watched as some of the older ones comforted one of the younger kids after he fell and smiled.

"Hey." A voice next to her made her jump.

Sky looked up and saw a boy who was around her age. He had splashes of green circling his dark eyes and his lopsided smile made them crinkle up slightly. He looked remarkably kind.

"Hi." She said, softly. 

The boy seemed to take this as an invitation and he sat next to her.

"I'm James." He said.

"Sky."

"It's good to see you up and about."

"You've seen me?" She asked, not recognizing the boy.

"Yeah. You were pretty delirious when you first got here. In and out. We weren't sure if we were gonna get to keep you."

"Keep me?"

"Sometimes.. well.. you can't save them all." James told her. 

"The kids you mean?"

"Yeah. Pan tries but things go wrong." 

James looked off into the trees with a haunted look in his eyes. Sky wondered how many times he had seen it go wrong. 

"Pan? As in Peter?" Sky asked him.

"Yeah. You can call him whatever. Just… be careful. I don’t know if you’ve realised yet but he’s not human. Some of his games aren't made for us. I truly think he doesn't mean harm but.. He understands us about as well as we understand him. AKA not at all."

"What is he?"

"A nymph I think? Or some kind of fairy, I’m not sure. There's a lot of different things here, and all I know for sure is Pan is important because most of them seem to.. Differ to him."

"Oh."

"It's a lot to take in." James reassured her, seeing the confusion settle into her.

"I thought I died." She whispered. 

"We thought you might." He said, grabbing her hand.

James squeezed her hand before bringing it up to his lips for a moment. 

"I'm glad we get to keep you." He whispered.


	2. A Week? A Month? A Year?

Now that she was well the days flew by and eventually Skylar lost track of how long she had been in Neverland. Sometimes she would catch a glimpse of her reflection and just stare because she didn't recognize the girl looking back at her. She blended into the daily life of the other Lost seamlessly. Teasing the little ones, joining Pans games, exploring with James. One day she was sitting on the edge of the pond, and the camp was unusually quiet. Pan had taken a group out to play a game in the woods and Dice was entertaining the little ones with stories. It was one of those rare days when chaos wasn't exploding around them. She was watching her reflection, trying to count the days that she had been here but they kept blurring together. She sighed as she stared into the water. Was that really the girl who was freezing to death in an alley not so long ago? Or maybe it was long ago and she just forgot. Suddenly another figure joined her reflection and she smiled.

"James, how long have you been here?" She asked the boy who was now seated beside her. 

"Long enough to see how conceited you are." He teased, splashing water at her.

"That’s not what I meant! How long have you been on the island?" She asked, throwing some grass at him.

James scrunched up his nose as he thought. Eventually he just shrugged.

"A while." He answered with a little grin.

"How long have I been here?"

James’ smile grew as he leaned over and grabbed her hand.

"Forever." He whispered to her.

"It feels like it."

"You're starting to forget."

"Forget what?" Skylar asked, feeling her heart speed up.

"Home."

"Have you? Forgotten?"

"No. I remind myself everyday. That's the only way to hold onto it."

"What if it's not something you want to hold onto?" She asked, squeezing his hand.

"It still holds onto you. Regardless if you remember it or not. Better to remember it so you know why you're you."

"Did you help the other lost ones like this?"

"Nope." He said before pulling her to her feet.

"Then why are you helping me?"

James just shrugged before pulling on her hand.

"Let's go for a walk."


	3. Let it Burn.

Later that night she was sitting around the fire. The others were chattering but the flames had her hypnotized. The back of her neck started to tingle and she reached back to rub it. The feeling wouldn't let up and she glanced behind her. Sky accidentally locked eyes with James who was watching her from the balcony. Pan was standing beside him looking up at the stars. When James didn't respond to whatever Pan had said he glanced at the boy then followed his gaze to her. Skylar quickly turned back to the fire. 

After a while she felt someone sit beside her and knew it was James. It was always James, but now she had to wonder what he was actually doing with her. He had helped her so much, literally holding her hand through Neverland, and she had thought he was flirting with her on more than one occasion. Now, however, she was starting to wonder about Pan. The way they were standing on the ledge, the way Pan was speaking to him, suggested a closeness that Pan didn’t have with the other Lost. Pan played and joked and spoke with all of them but the way James and Pan looked on the balcony, it seemed like Pan was confiding in him. 

James nudged her leg with his, causing her to turn and actually look at him. He smiled at her but his eyes looked worried. She tried to smile but she wasn't sure she was successful. Skylar turned back to the fire and it wasn't long before James reached out and grabbed her hand. He squeezed it and she squeezed back. She felt bad. It wasn't James’ fault she caught feelings. Maybe he was just a nice person. Maybe he just had a flirty personality. She had never actually seen him act that way around anyone else though. He actually seemed to get annoyed at most of the other Lost and he was only ever truly nice to Pan. She glanced at him and caught him watching her carefully. He smiled heistentantly and she couldn't help but grin back.

“I'm going to bed.” she muttered to James before pushing herself up.

James quickly jumped up and held his arm out. He bowed his head to her and she rolled her eyes. 

“I'll walk you.” he told her.

She sighed as she took his arm. Out of the corner of her eye she caught sight of Pan. He had his hand placed on his chin and was watching her and James with a strange expression on his face. She couldn't read it and it scared her. She didn't want to get on Pans' bad side. To be outcast on Neverland was basically a death sentence. They were left alone at camp because of Pan but they couldn't be caught out at night otherwise all bets were off.

“What were you and Pan talking about?” she asked James as they made their way away from the fire.

“The stars. Why?”

“It just.. Looked like a moment.”

“It was a moment.” James told her.

Skylar raised her eyebrows at the boy. Was he really just going to tell her like that?

“Just like this is a moment.” James whispered in her ear.

James reached up and tucked her hair behind her ear. He was so close she could feel his breath run down her neck. It sent a slight shiver down her spine and she saw a small smile on his lips. 

“Just like?” Skylar asked him, wondering if he even had an idea of what he did to her.

He studied her face and his eyes softened. Those eyes told her he knew, and he liked it. He licked his lips before brushing his thumb across hers.

“No.” he breathed out so softly she could barely hear.

James watched Skylar's face, waiting for a reaction. She didn't know how to react. She was waiting for him to explain more. Instead he winked at her.

“Good night Skylar.” he said before brushing his lips against her cheek, then he was gone.


	4. An Unknown Adventure.

A few days later and nothing had changed. Her and James continued how they always did but now she paid more attention when they were with Pan and when they were both nowhere to be found. One night Skylar couldn't find James nor Pan anywhere so she wandered over to the fire. After a few moments James appeared by her side with a lopsided smile.

"Nice night." He said, grabbing her hand.

Before she could reply someone cleared their throat and she turned to find Pan standing before them all. 

"Me and Tink are going to be gone a bit the next few days. Any problems defer to James. We will be back before the weeks end." Pan said before taking a seat. 

They were going away again. She never knew where or why but they did it every once in a while. Pan never told them and they all knew better than to ask where he was going. It was dangerous. James had warned her against asking questions early on. He had seen some Lost earn the name that way. Push Pan too much and he would banish you, if you’re banished you’re as good as dead. She glanced at James but the boy didn't return her gaze. Instead he was looking up studying the stars. That night he walked her to her bed as always, but as she turned to go inside he pulled her back by the arm and embraced her. Sky rested her head on his chest and let him hold her while she listened to his heart beat hard against his ribs.

“Good night, Skylar.” he whispered before pulling out of the hug.

“James?” she said as he began to turn away.

James turned back to her and she caught his chin. Pulling his chin down, she brushed her lips softly against his. Before she could begin to second guess herself James pushed back. Her back was against the wall and James’ eyes were burning into her. His dark, almost black eyes were alight in a way she had never seen in him before. He placed his hand on her chin and gently tilted her face up. He feathered kisses along her jaw before returning to her mouth. The kiss was hard, needy, and she couldn't help but connect that with James as well. He hid it well but he was needy too. He needed them as much as they needed him, but to the other Lost he was a hard cold shell. He was second in command, Pans right hand. They all treated him just like they treated Pan, didn’t push him or question him, except her.Her heart started to race with her thoughts as they came to the conclusion that she was in love with him.

Skylar put her hands on his chest and softly pushed him back. He broke the kiss and looked at her confused.

“What about Pan?” she asked him.

“Don't worry about Pan.” James reassured her.

“I am worried about Pan, James. This could be bad. I… don't want to be banished.”

“It's ok, Skylar. Pan knows about you.” James said, tweaking her nose. “I lied, we weren't talking about the stars.”

“What?”

“Pan noticed I’ve.. taken an interest in you, that I’ve been protecting you. I’ve been with Pan for a long time, Skylar, longer than anyone else. I was the first one he saved.”

“Saved?” she asked, Sky had never heard him call it that.

“I was in England, 1923. My parents were poor but we got by until my father died. I left home when I was 16, my mother couldn’t afford for me to stay. I told her I had a job and would write but really I stowed away on a ship heading to the Americas. I was discovered a few days later and thrown overboard. When I woke up I was here. I thought I had washed up on an island but the truth was more fantastic. Pan saved my life, as he did yours and everyone else's here. Most don't remember their life before but I vowed to never forget.”

“Why?”

“Because you can’t. Even if you don’t remember it still affects you. That's why they’re all so wild. They’re running from memories they don’t even remember. Pan too, I think. He’s using us to replace something he lost.”

“So the 20s huh?” she teased. “No wonder you’re such a gentleman.”

James chuckled before tilting her face back up to his. She could see it in his eyes that he knew she was deflecting. He had always been able to read her far too well and he knew better then to dump a load of information on her all at once. He knew she would have questions, but she needed to process first. 

“Skylar, nothings going to hurt you while I’m around. Not even Pan.” he whispered.

“You don’t need to worry about me, James.”

“I know, but I’m going to.”


	5. The Inner Circle.

That week went smoothly, there weren’t any major problems while Pan was gone. James had taken to pulling Sky just inside the tree line when no one was looking or lacing his fingers with hers as they walked together. They were inseparable the whole week and when Sky woke one morning to find the hammock James had been using all week empty she knew Pan had returned. She wandered over to the kitchen and peaked her head inside. Gulp glanced at her and offered her a bowl with some berries in it. She smiled at the smaller boy and accepted with a nod. In return Gulp nodded his head over to the left side of the building and she knew she would find James there. Gulp never talked, they weren’t sure if he knew how, but he could manage a kitchen and always seemed to know what you were worried about.

Sky rounded the side of the building and found James sitting at a picnic table with Pan and Lucky, whispering together. Pan looked up as she stopped walking and studied her for a moment before nodding. She took this to mean she was welcomed at the table and hoped she was right as she took her seat next to James. James grinned at her and Pan reached over and snatched a berry from her bowl.

“Welcome home.” she said to him and he smiled before tossing the berry in the air and catching it in his mouth.

“Eat, then come talk with me.” Pan said before pushing away from the table and wandering over to the treehouse. 

Skylar’s eyes flashed from Lucky to James. James read the fear in them and rested his hand on her shoulder.

“Relax.” he murmured.

“I was scared when he invited me too.” Lucky reassured her.

“Invited you to what?” she snapped.

“The inner circle.” Lucky whispered.

“It’s not an official thing or anything but Pan has a trusted few, surely you’ve noticed.” James told her.

“I noticed he trusts you.” she told him back. 

She glanced over at Lucky. She should have known, he was always sent out on missions and scouting worrisome things for Pan. Sky assumed it was because he was good at it, he never got caught and always managed to find something useful, but she realised it was because he was trusted. Skylar had lost her appetite but she grabbed a few berries to appease James and then made her way to the treehouse. 

“I’ll be out in a moment.” Pan called, sensing her once she cleared the ladder.

Through the doorway she could see a few hammocks strung up and a bed in the corner. The bed belonged to Pan and she knew James and Lucky usually slept in there as well. Out of sight of the doorway was a door that led to the sick room. No one ever actually got sick here but when new lost kids showed up they weren't in good condition so that's where they recovered, where she recovered. Occasionally some of the Lost got injured, on a mission or just from being reckless, and they ended up in the sick room as well.

Sky turned and leaned against the railing of the balcony and stared off across camp. A scattering of hut like buildings dotted the clearing, the kitchen, an outhouse, a couple cabins. They usually bathed in the lake at the edge of camp, and they ate either at the picnic tables grouped together by the kitchen where she could still see James and Lucky sitting. A group of laughing young ones ran by and she envied their innocence. They got to come here while they still had that childhood wonder about them, unlike some of the older ones. All the lost were broken, in one way or another, but they all believed in the impossible and that's why they were here. 

“How has Neverland been treating you?” Pan asked Sky, coming to lean beside her.

“Better than anywhere else I’ve ever been.” She told him. “How long have I been here?”

“Exactly one month.” 

“That’s it?” she said, shocked, making Pan chuckle.

“Yes. Feels longer doesn’t it?”

“Feels like years but at the same time only days.”

“You’re strong, Skylar. I need someone strong.”

“Why would you ever need someone like me?”

“What do you mean?” Pan asked her.

“You’re like.. Magic. Why would you need someone strong?”

“You’re magic too, you just don’t know it yet. I am only one person, and I have enemies.”

“Is that why we’re not allowed in the forest at night?”

“Yes. Skylar, you all are my family and there are beings out there who would love nothing more than to take away my family. We have a truce for now, but nothing lasts forever. If you accept, I would like to train you.”

“Of course, Pan. Anything to help.”

“Good. Now I’ll let James fill you in, then we start training in 2 days.” Pan said in a dismissive tone. “You’re welcome to sleep up here tonight. I know James would prefer to keep you close.”

Skylar felt her cheeks heating up as Pan turned to leave. She could have sworn he winked at her before he pushed himself over the railing and glided down to the ground. She watched him meet James and whisper to him for a moment before James climbed up to meet her and Pan disappeared into the forest.

“See? It wasn’t that bad, was it?” James said, lacing his fingers through hers.

“He said you would fill me in.”

“What does he want you to do?”

“He said I’m strong and he wants to train me.”

“You’re going to be a fighter, then.”

“What enemies could Pan possibly have?” Sky asked him, her heart beginning to speed up.

“A lot. See Pans kind once ruled this island. They’re powerful, he’s powerful. There was a revolution, the fairies rose up and decided they could do better. There was a war, and Pan's family fell.”

“What happened to them?”

“They were executed. Pan was young at the time, they deemed that he wasn’t dangerous, I guess. I’m not sure exactly why he’s still here but the fairies let him live. The fairies don’t really rule though, there isn’t any order. Pans protected, as is this clearing, but other than that its survival of the fittest out there. Pan is nervous that the fairies will go back on their word, that they’ll come for him, for all of us.”

“What about Tink? She's a fairy isn't she?”

“She’s an outcast.” James told her. “She’s been loyal to Pan since he was a child and stood by him when his family fell.”

Skylars’ gaze found the little ball of light that was Tinkerbell over by the lake. She was currently splashing around with a few of the Lost, jingling happily. 

“I guess we’re all outcasts, aren’t we? Unwanted in our own worlds.” she muttered.

James slid his arm around her and pulled her into his side.


	6. Catching Sunlight.

Pans training was brutal. Her first task was to catch Tink and after the first try she deemed it impossible. It was like trying to catch sunlight, Skylar thought as she landed hard on her back from the tree she was in.

“Do better!” Pan called from the sky.

“Easy for you to say, you can fly.” she mumbled as Tink buzzed her face.

A few days later, or maybe it was weeks, it could have been months, Skylar flew through the trees as though she had wings, lightly leaping from branch to branch in pursuit of a flash of sunlight. She scrambled up an evergreen and dove from the highest branch, her hand closing around the tiny body below her. She tucked herself into a ball and rolled as she met the ground, hopping up immediately to her feet with a smile on her face. She could hear Pans cheer as she finally completed the impossible.

“Very good, Sky.” Pan said, landing softly beside her. “Your name suits you.”

James hopped down from a branch and hugged her as she released Tink, who flew to Pans side immediately. 

“You have 2 days to rest, then we will continue.” Pan told her before flying off with Tink, leaving her and James alone to walk home.

“What comes next?” Sky asked James.

“You get to fight Pan.” 

“What?”

“Don’t worry. I’ll teach you the basics, then Pan will show you the rest.” James reassured her. “Can I ask you a question?”

“You can ask me anything.”

“Do you ever think about home?” 

“What do you mean?”

“Earth. Do you ever wonder what happened to the people we left behind?” he asked, kicking at some leaves on the ground before them.

“I didn’t leave anyone behind, James. Everyone left me long before Pan saved me.”

“Saved.” James echoed.

“That's what you called it. We all would have died without him.”

“I know.”

“What’s gotten into you?”

“I just miss my mother. Sometimes I wish I could go back and see her.”

“That’s impossible though, isn’t it?” Sky asked as they reached the edge of camp.

James turned and took both her hands into his. There was pure yearning splashed across his face as her eyes met his. 

“Pan goes home all the time. All we would need is some dust to fly.” James told her.

“Then ask him for it.”

“I have, he won't allow it. He said it’s too risky, he can’t control when he will show up so I could be popped into any time, not just my own.”

“Then let it go.”

“I can’t, Skylar.”

“You have to. Pan said no, there's no other option. Unless you were going to try to steal his dust and make a break for it, but that would be insanity.”

“Of course not! Insanity, right.” James agreed with her, but Sky didn’t like the hesitation in his voice.

They fully entered camp, having to dodge a group of rowdy 10 year olds playing war, and took their places beside Pan next to the fire. The Lost began trading stories of adventure and action, some true, some not, and for the first time since she arrived Sky noticed James remained quiet the rest of the night.


	7. To Live Would be an Awfully Big Adventure.

James was distracted the next few days but he hid it well. The only way Sky could tell was because she kept catching him getting lost in his mind. He wasn’t as alert as usual, wasn’t constantly on guard. She began her training with him and she could tell his heart wasn’t in it. That made her nervous because she would be facing Pan soon.

“James, what gives?” she asked, after she managed to knock the sword from his hand for the second time. 

“I’m sorry. I’m tired.” he mumbled.

“And I’m facing Pan soon and he’s going to flay me if you don’t wake up.”

“I know, I know. Sorry, you’re right. Let’s go again.”

Skylar wasn’t able to get the sword away from James for the rest of the day but he didn’t hesitate to knock her on her ass once or twice. She knew if she was actually facing him in battle he would be able to take her down easily and she wanted nothing more than to be that skilled. She also loved the way James’ eyes lit up when he threw himself into the fight, his whole face lit up and you could tell he was having the time of his life, he was born for this.

“How did you get so good with a sword?” she asked him as they walked back to camp.

“Pan said I’m a natural, but he taught me everything. Probably should have been a pirate instead of a stow away.” he replied with a chuckle.

“Is that where your mind has been taking you?”

“Sort of, just thinking over things I could have done differently.”

“You’re not still thinking about trying to go home, are you?”

“Of course I am.”

“James.”

“Skylar.”

“Don’t you wonder what it would be like? To grow, change, actually live life?”

“To grow up?”

“Yes. To not have to worry about pissing off Pan, or the potential of war. To get a job, get married, have children.”

“It’s a dream, James. The world wasn’t kind to us back then, what makes you think it will be now?”

“Because we could be together, we wouldn’t be alone.” James whispered.

“What?”

“I want you to come with me.” James told her, grabbing her hand. “Fly away with me and we could live.”

“James, we can live here.” she whispered after he twirled her.

“I suppose.” James murmured as they cleared the trees and entered camp. “It’s not that bad, is it?”

Skylar nodded but two days later she would be second guessing that answer. Sweat poured from her body, her heart felt like it would explode, and her lungs strained to draw breath. She leveled her sword at Pan as he watched her with dancing eyes. James was right that first day, Pan had no idea what it was like to be human. He lunged at her again and she dodged and swung, clashing their swords together. She could feel James’ eyes on her as she and Pan fought through the woods, he would stop it if it was getting to be too much. Pan shot up into the clouds and she scaled a nearby tree as quickly as she could. Listening she could hear the air shifting as Pan flew forward and she jumped between the trees to follow. Finally she saw him dip below the canopy and she leapt from the branch she was balancing on. She caught Pan and he rolled to try to throw her off, but as she fell she managed to disarm him and he landed next to her. As Pan bent to see if she was alright she threw herself up and had Pan pinned to the ground with her sword at his neck before either could draw a breath. For a moment she could have sworn his eyes flashed red before they were dancing and golden again.

“Very good. You learn fast, Sky.” he praised her.

Once again leaving her and James to walk home Pan took to the air with Tink jingling after him. James took her hand and they made the familiar trek back to camp.

“I was ready to call it, you know.” he muttered.

“Pans personal human expert.” she mused. “It’s not like he would actually hurt me.”

“At least not on purpose.”

“Don’t start, James.”

“Skylar, I’m going home, and I want you to come with me.”

“How?”

“Pan keeps a bag of dust on his belt.”

“And?”

“And I’m going to take it.”

“Steal it you mean? He’ll kill you!”

“He won’t find out! Not until we’re long gone. You don't have to do anything but fly away with me.”

“And if it goes wrong?”

“It’ll be all on me, he will never know you were involved.”

“James..”

“Please, Skylar. I’m going whether you come or not, so just say you’ll come!”

“Ok, just promise me one thing.” Sky finally relented.

“Anything.”

“Don’t die.”

“Pan couldn’t kill me even if he tried. I’m better with a sword then he is.” James tried to reassure her but her stomach still sank.

Sitting around the fire that night Skylar felt like Pan was watching her, like he could know somehow. She wondered for a moment if James was setting her up, testing her loyalty to Pan, but James caught her lips with his own and the way he looked at her banished that thought away. It would be ok, her and James would be ok, she kept telling herself and as Pan regaled them with tales of Neverlands past she actually believed it for a moment.


	8. Remember Me?

The days went by and Pan eased up on her training. Life began to settle down and Skylar was beginning to relax and get used to Neverland. She enjoyed playing with the little ones and sitting around the fire with Pan, Lucky, and James, trading stories and making jokes. She loved the days when her, Lucky, and James led the whole camp in a huge game of hide and seek, where Pan was the seeker. Hearing the littles ones laughter float up from the trees and Pan jumped out at them, or pretended to not know where they were. The rare occasions when Tink would appear, in her human form, and put on a magic show for them and always the stories. Pan loved stories, he would often show up from being away with new tales he had heard or experienced. 

She had begun to forget about James’ plan to steal Pans Dust, and she thought he may have as well. He seemed happy, dancing with her around the fire, sparring with her in the woods, singing softly to her until they all drifted off in the treehouse. Pan took them out to the lagoons one day to visit with the mermaids. She never liked them and they never liked her, they did take well to James and Lucky though.

“Don't feel bad, they just don’t like girls.” Pan reassured her as they stood back and watched the two boys get playfully splashed by the sirens.

“I guess.” she muttered, as she watched James bend down and speak to a red headed mermaid.

“They aren’t going to steal your boyfriend, Skylar.” Pan teased, giving her a nudge.

They both laughed as Lucky lost his footing and fell into the water. Pan studied the surface for a moment and seemed relieved when Lucky's head broke the surface. Once Lucky was back on land Pan gathered them around.

“Last one back at camp cleans up for Gulp for a week.” he whispered before taking off.

The other three immediately started running as soon as Pans words sunk in. Skylar shrieked with glee as she bounded through the trees. She could hear James just behind her, she had always been the fastest. James was the best with a sword and Lucky was amazing at finding things. They were the perfect team, and they all teased Lucky as he emerged last from the trees.

That night Sky couldn't sleep, and she tiptoed out of the treehouse to sit on the balcony. She stared up at the stars and for the first time in a long time she wondered what her parents were doing, if anyone even missed her. She jumped slightly when James sat beside her but rested her head on his shoulder when he slid his arm around her.

“Tomorrow night.” he whispered in her ear. “Meet me by the lake when the moon is at its highest.”

Skylar didn’t trust her voice, she just nodded against James’ shoulder. They sat there in silence for a long time that night, staring up at the stars. She let herself imagine a life on Earth with James for the first time, a small house on a beach, surrounded by the sand and surf. Sitting around a fire that glowed blue from the salt coating the wood. She wasn’t sure when her thoughts turned to dreams but she opened her eyes the next morning to sunlight streaming into the treehouse.

Sky sat up to find she was alone in the cabin, Lucky, James, and Pan having already left for their morning activities. She climbed down the ladder and after stopping to grab something to eat from Gulp she made her way to the little one's cabin, it was her turn to entertain them. She never really knew how to deal with the little ones so she told them stories, which they tended to be afraid of, but at least it settled them for a little bit. After the stories she led the children down to the lake where Pan and James were sparring. Pan broke away from James when he saw them and glided over to challenge the kids to swim. Sky and James rested on a rock and watched as Pan and the children splashed at each other. 

“Are you sure about this?” she whispered to him.

“I’ve only ever been more sure about one other thing in my whole life.” he muttered back.

“What?”

“That I would protect you at all costs. It was the first thought that ran through my mind when I first laid eyes on you.”

“I can protect myself, James.” she told him.

James shook his head at her and leaned over to push her hair from her face.

“I love you.” he told her so softly that she almost thought she imagined it.

Her heart began to race as she stared into James’ dark eyes. Every moment they had spent together since she came to Neverland sped through her mind and she realized that he was Neverland for her. She had never lived here without him and she didn't think she would be capable of it.

“I love you too.” she whispered back and James brushed his lips against hers. 

The rest of the day passed smoothly and if it wasn’t for what was going to happen later that night nagging at the back of her mind, Sky would have called it perfect. As she lay awake, restlessly tossing and turning, listening to the steady breathing of Lucky and Pan that night, her mind raced. Suddenly a pocket watch was swinging in front of her face and she looked up to see James swinging it by its chain from his hammock above her. He nodded to the door and she crept down from her bed and left the cabin as silently as she could. She had just reached the banks of the lake when she heard it. A loud bellow reverberated through the night, riding a gust of wind that swept through the clearing.

She could just make out James as he sped toward her, the wind almost blowing him over. He reached out and grabbed her hand but Skylar was frozen where she stood. The treehouse was lit up, glowing like the sun, and her and James watched as Pan came shooting out of the doorway. His red hair was being tossed around from the wind, looking like flames dancing on his head, and his eyes glowed red, as though a fire burned just beneath the surface. His eyes locked onto James and with fairy like speed he began flying toward them. Sky felt James release her hand and turned to find him gone, he had vanished into the tree line. She ran in after him as the other Lost began pouring out of their cabins to see what was going on. She saw Lucky running into the woods as well and wondered whose side he stood on. Pan flashed by her and she caught a glimpse of his face, an image that would haunt her. Gone was his boyish charm and rosy cheeks and in its place was all sharp edges and rage.

“Find him!” Pan called out and it seemed to echo across all Neverland.

Skylar ran through the woods, ignoring her gut response to never enter the trees after dark. She skimmed the trees for a moment but knew James wouldn’t be up there, he would stick to the ground so Pan wouldn’t have the advantage of the skys. She darted through the trees until she came upon a cave and, ignoring all her survival instincts, she ran inside.

“James!” she called out only to hear her own voice echoing back to her.

A hand closed in around her wrist and she spun around, pulling her knife from her waistband, and had it pressed to James’ throat before he could stop her. 

“It’s me.” he whispered.

“What happened?” she asked him, lowering her knife.

“I had it in my hand but then he woke up. I dropped it and ran, I’ve never seen him look like that.”

“James what are you going to do?!” she asked him frantically. “He’s going to kill you.”

“I know! I don’t know. I.. I don’t know.” James said and he started pacing.

Skylar reached out a shaky hand and cupped his cheek, James leaning into it immediately. He took a deep breath before looking into her eyes, tears welling in his own.

“Skylar, no matter what just... please, remember me.”

“James, I could never forget you.”

“Neverland makes you forget, Skylar! That’s part of its power, it erases shit so you don’t feel bad about it. I bet you thought you would never forget your mother, but you can’t even picture her face, can you?” he said frantically, sliding his arms around her waist.

“I’ll remind myself, like you told me to.” she whispered as he rested his forehead against hers.

“I love you, Skylar. Remember that, remind yourself every day when you wake up and every night before you go to bed. Promise me.”

“I promise. I love you too.” she told him, feeling the tears starting to well up in her eyes.

A light flashed across the entrance to the cave and James pulled himself away from her. She tried to grab his arm but he caught her hand before she caught his. He pulled her to him and pressed his lips to hers.

“I’m sorry.” he whispered against them before bolting outside.

Skylar was frozen on the spot for a moment before she rushed after him. She scanned the trees but she couldn’t make anything but shadows out of the darkness.

“I trusted you!” she heard Pan bellow and she ran off following his voice.

Sky burst through the trees at the same time as Lucky did from the other side of the small clearing. Lucky looked lost and confused and she thought her legs were going to give out at the sight before her. Pan had James before him on his knees, his sword under his chin.

“Pan!” she gasped out.

His fire eyes turned on her and she took a step back.

“You defend the traitor?” Pan snapped at her.

“What even happened?!” Lucky asked.

“He’s a thief!” Pan yelled, slashing his sword out.

James jumped to his feet and took a few steps backwards making Pans gaze turn back to him. 

“THIEF!” Pan shouted again and a gust of wind blew through them.

James slowly backed away until his back hit a tree, he spared one glance at Sky before drawing his own sword.

“NO!” Sky screamed and Pan engaged James.

Their swords clashed and in under a minute James’ sword flew from his hands. Pan threw his free hand out and James was suddenly pinned to a tree by an invisible force.

“Raise your hand.” Pan growled and James shook his head, his eyes shining with defiance. “NOW!”

Pan swiped his hand up and James’ arm was suddenly pinned above his head. Pan leveled his sword and swung and Skylar couldn't contain her scream. Blood flowed freely down James’ arm as he released a scream of his own. Sky lunged toward him but Lucky caught her and she sagged into his arms. Pan turned toward her and the wind swirling around them died down slightly. James took this opportunity and he turned and ran back into the trees, clutching his bleeding wrist to his chest. Lucky jumped up to give chase but Pan rested his hand on the other boy's shoulder.

“Leave him. He will be dead by dawn anyway.” Pan growled.

The wind settled completely as Pan knelt in front of Sky. Sky looked up and gasped when she looked into Pan's familiar boyish face, tears shining in his eyes.

“I’m going to miss him too.” he whispered to her before standing.

Pan held out his hand to her and just as she had done back in that alley, Sky hesitated for a moment before reaching out and taking it.


	9. A Ship on the Horizon.

Sky felt like she was dreaming as her, Lucky, and Pan arrived back at camp. The Lost were gathered at the edge of the forest and immediately began bombarding them with questions. Pan brushed them off and told them to go back to bed, everything would be explained in the morning. Sky sank onto her hammock once they reached the treehouse, feeling numb. She glanced up at James’ hammock above her and pain engulfed her body. Lucky sat beside her and Pan knelt before them.

“Skylar.” he began but Sky cut him off.

“Don’t call me that! He always called me that!” she sobbed out.

“What do you want?” Pan asked her softly.

“I want to forget him! I hate him.” she cried.

“You will forget him.” Lucky whispered.

“He will become a memory, then he will fade as all the others who hurt you have, into nothing.” Pan told her softly. “Now rest, tomorrow will be a long day.”

As Sky settled into her bed, with Lucky beside her, she wasn’t sure what scared her more. Forgetting James or remembering him. Lucky silently played with her hair as every moment between her and James flashed through her mind. She heard a soft tapping sound coming from outside and glanced out the window, it was raining. She had never seen it rain on Neverland. She felt like she blinked and suddenly the sun was peeking into the window. She could hear the other Lost beginning to stir below them and heard Pan sit up in his bed. Their eyes met and she glanced beside her at Lucky to find him sleeping peacefully. 

“Let him be.” Pan muttered. “Let’s go.”

Sky climbed out of the hammock as silently as she could. As she followed Pan down to the kitchen area she wondered if she had slept at all. She felt as though she was floating and she couldn’t bring herself to look at Pan as he filled the rest of the Lost in on James’ betrayal. Sky knew the others were trying to comfort her but she didn’t hear their words, couldn’t feel their hugs, she was numb.

Sky floated through the next few days, they all passed in a blur. Lucky stayed by her and guided her through the day and she was thankful for that. If it wasn’t for him she wouldn’t have gotten out of bed. It had been about 4 days since the incident and she was sitting on the edge of the lake, Lucky skipping rocks across the surface beside her. Once again she stared at her reflection in the water and couldn’t connect the girl she saw with herself. She half expected James’ reflection to appear beside her but the water remained empty and eventually one of Lucky's ripples went through her.

“He asked me to take care of you.” Lucky said and she turned her blank stare on him. “James. While we were visiting the mermaids, he asked me if I would look out for you if anything happened to him. He made me promise.”

Something about that irked Sky deep down but she could barely feel it.

“I don’t need a babysitter.” she snapped.

“Yes you do. For now at least. Otherwise you would fade with him.” Lucky told her and she rolled her eyes. “That’s the first time you’ve spoken in days.”

“No one has spoken to me.” she said defensively.

“I talk to you everyday. Figured you would hear me eventually.”

“I’m sorry, Lucky.”

“Don’t be. I didn’t say anything important anyway.”

Sky actually smiled at that and as she walked back through the camp with Lucky she felt like a haze was lifted and she was seeing it again after a very long time. There had been no sign of James but she knew he was still out there, knew deep down that she would feel it if he was dead. She helped Lucky get the fire started and as the other Lost gathered around she noticed Pan was missing.

“How long has Pan been gone?” she asked Lucky.

“Just today. Should be back soon, said he wasn’t going far.”

Sky nodded and watched the little ones toss twigs into the flames. She even began teasing them and they looked terrified for a moment but relaxed quickly after Lucky laughed. Slowly she began to feel again, but it started small. That little feeling she caught by the lake of being annoyed at James began to grow. She got her smile back and her laugh, she began teasing and playing with the little ones again and even picked up a sword to spar with Lucky. 3 days later she actually felt okay again, a piece of her would always be missing but she learned to accept it and move on. She refused to forget James but she couldn’t dwell on him.

Pan arrived home, pleased to see Sky back to herself. He told Lucky and Sky he had news and to meet him in the treehouse. They exchanged nervous looks after they climbed the ladder and waited for Pan on the balcony.

“So? What’s the news?” Lucky asked the second Pans feet touched the floor.

“I went out to the cove. The mermaids told me something was stirring in the water. Something they hadn’t seen in a long time.” Pan told them.

“What?” Sky asked, excitedly.

“They showed me. I saw it just on the horizon!”

“Saw what Pan?!” Lucky asked.

“A ship! It flew a black flag.”

“Pirates.” Sky and Lucky gasped at the same time.


	10. Let's go Hunting!

Pan sent Lucky out to The Cove with instructions not to return until the ship docked. The mermaids had promised him safety until then. Pan was jittery and Sky didn’t like it, he was pacing and far too quiet. A couple days after Lucky left she was sitting by the lake, trying to gather her thoughts. Everything had seemed very jumbled since James ran, she couldn’t even remember how long ago that had happened. She turned to see Pan approaching her and tried to settle her heart.

“Hello, Sky.” he said softly, sitting beside her.

“Hi.” she muttered, unable to meet his eyes. Everytime she looked at Pan all she saw was the fire that burned beneath him now.

“You’re afraid of me.” he mumbled. “Why?

“I’m not.”

“Is it because of that night?” he asked, ignoring her response. “I’m sorry you had to see me like that. I never wanted any of you to see that.”

“You were mad.”

“Yes, and I lost control. It shouldn’t have happened, but James shouldn't have tried to steal from me.”

“Is that, like, your real form?”

“No. This is my real form. When my emotions flare I gain some control of the elements.”

“That's why it rained.”

“Yes.” Pan muttered, eyeing the cloudless sky.”I don't want you to be afraid of me.”

“Do you miss him?”

“James? Yes. I probably always will. I don’t get the pleasure of forgetting.” Pan said and Sky nodded, she had noticed her memories of James getting fuzzy, like there was a filter over them. Pan grinned at her before asking, “Do you want to go hunting?”

Hunting was one of Pans' games, usually Pan, Sky, James, and Lucky would ‘hunt’ the other Lost who all hid in the woods. She had always loved it, and at Pans words she felt her stomach leap.

“Lets go.” Pan said, a smile lighting up his face.

The entire camp was gathered on the edge of the woods with Pan and Sky facing them.

“We’re down 2 hunters!” Pan called out. “Attention!”

All The Lost stood up straight, with their shoulders back as Pan glided above them. He swooped down and tapped Pluto on the shoulder and the tall, pale, skinny boy came to the front to join her. Together they watched Pan until he ducked down and tapped Mini, a small mousy girl. Pan trailed her back to the front and turned to face the Lost again.

“Ready? Run!” Pan called out and the Lost flooded passed them into the trees. “You have 5 minutes.”

Pan, Sky, Pluto and Mini turned and watched The Lost slowly disappear into the trees. Sky stretched her arms upward then watched Pan, waiting for him to give the order. Pan glanced over at her and smiled and for the first time in a while she returned it without hesitation.

“Go.” he said softly and Sky, Pluto, and Mini rushed into the trees.

Sky leapt through the branches and couldn’t get the smile off her face as she heard the shrieks as the other Lost were discovered. She heard a shushing sound and looked over and saw Pan with his finger to his lips, winking at a group of Little Lost hiding in a tree beside her. Sky jumped to the group before they could notice her and purposefully walked under the tree, allowing the little ones to ‘ambush’ her.

“I’ll get you, brats!” she called out with mock anger as they ran from her, giggling.

Pan landed beside her and nodded to their right before taking off again. She trailed him through the trees and heard some branches rustling. Leaping over some bushes she found Gulp and a few others who groaned and started making their way back to camp. She managed to bust 3 other groups and found 2 older Lost hiding on their own before Pan's flute echoed through the forest, signalling the end of the game. On her way back to camp she was joined by Mini and was surprised when the smaller girl kept pace with her.

Once they made it to the tree line Sky was surprised to see the rest of The Lost gathered around. Usually a fire would have been started by now, but everyone was watching Pan, who was whispering back and forth with Lucky. Sky rushed over to hear what news Lucky brought from The Cove.

“What do you mean it was a ghost ship?” Pan snapped as she approached.

“The mermaids told me they summoned it.” Lucky explained, looking frantic.

“Why?” Pan asked.

“I don’t know. I boarded it once it docked and it was empty but as I was packing up to come home I saw someone at the helm.”

“Who?” Sky asked him, excitedly. Things around Neverland never changed so she was desperate to hear the rest.

“The mermaids called him Hook, Captain Hook.” Lucky said.

“Hook.” Pan echoed softly and a cold wind blew through the clearing.

She looked at him and saw a sadness settle into his eyes and for a moment she wondered if it was going to rain again. Pan looked at her and she was surprised to see his golden eyes shining a deep blue, like the depths of the ocean. He pushed off of the ground and another cold wind swept through them. Skys heart seemed to skip a beat and she could have sworn she heard James’ name in the breeze.


	11. Release Her.

Time passed, in the strange way it did in Neverland, but nothing much changed. They welcomed new Lost to camp and Pan invited new ones into his circle but something was different. Sky could barely remember before but it was still there, in the back of her mind, a kind young man with green splashed around his eyes, James. She knew there was a time before the pirates but she couldn’t quite picture it anymore. Regardless she thought of James every morning when she first woke up and every night before she drifted off. Taking his words to heart, 'I remind myself everyday so I don't forget'. She knew he was out there, somewhere, and she hoped he was safe. 

She had bigger things to worry about though, Lost started disappearing every once in a while and the population on the pirate ship grew. Pan never actually declared war on them but it didn’t need to be spoken. New Lost were briefed on the situation as soon as they were well enough and all of them learned how to handle a weapon. It was your only option if you got captured, you either fought your way out or vanished.

Sky sat on the balcony with Lucky and Mini while Pan was inside the sick room with Pluto and a new Lost. She didn’t think they were going to get to keep this one and the thought made her sad and, for some reason, nostalgic. She turned her eyes to the stars and traced the patterns she found in them and for a moment she wondered what one would bring her home. Shaking her head quickly she banished the thought, Neverland was her home. She pushed herself to her feet and told the other two she was going to bed. After placing her knife under her pillow she settled down in her hammock and a few moments later Lucky climbed into the one above her. She thought of James as she drifted off and it bothered her that she couldn’t recall his face clearly anymore. That night she dreamt of pocket watches and fire and when she woke in the morning she didn’t understand why she couldn't look Pan in the eye.

It was a gloomy day, the clouds covered the sun and the new Lost Pan brought home didn’t pull through. The weather always reflected Pans mood and Sky knew it hadn’t always been that way, that it used to always be sunny, but she couldn’t recall when or why it changed. 

“Are we doing this or not, Lucky?” Sky called out.

She was waiting on the edge of camp for Lucky, who was taking his sweet time saying goodbye to a particular Lost he had recently taken a liking to. They were supposed to be going out to scout out the ship and find any possible weak spots. Sky had never actually seen Hook but she didn’t like the way he made Pan so on edge. Pan told them all he was ruthless, evil. She had been in a few scuffles with the pirates but had managed to avoid the ship, until now, and as far as she knew, Hook never left it.

Her and Lucky finally set out and they reached The Cove around noon, when the sun was at its highest. They darted into a cave so no one would be able to see them from the deck of the ship. Lucky began unpacking his bag and showed her the small explosive he had made. It wasn’t powerful enough to actually do any damage but it was perfect for causing a commotion. It was the perfect thing to buy them enough time to hop on the ship. 

After glancing around quickly Sky dove into the water, surfacing on the far side of the ship. She pulled herself up the side of the ship and waited, hanging off the edge, for Lucky. Skys arms were just beginning to shake when she finally heard the explosion. She watched as water flew into the air on the far side of the ship and waited for the hurried footsteps to vanish. Swinging herself over the railing she glanced around quickly before ducking into the first door she found.

Glancing around what appeared to be an office, Sky made a mental note of the room so she could report it to Pan. Pan was trying to map out the ship but no one had been able to get inside, no one that returned at least. She skimmed her fingers over the stuff on the desk that took up most of the room, her hand lingering on a pocket watch. Goosebumps erupted along her arms and she was startled when a drop of water landed on her hand. Shaking her head, she realized tears were clouding her vision. Suddenly the office seemed to be suffocating her, she looked around and spotted another door. Making her way to it quickly, she had just opened it and glimpsed what appeared to be a bedroom when the office door burst open.

“Sir! It’s The Lost!” the pirate began before spotting her.

Sky pulled her knife from her waistband but the pirate had caught her completely off guard. Her knife went skidding across the room and the pirate was binding her arms behind her back. Sky looked up and realized the pirate looked familiar but she couldn’t place his face.

“Do I know you?” she whispered but the pirate didn’t answer, just shoved her forward.

She was thrown below deck, into a cell. It was damp and dark and all she could taste was salt from the sea. The gentle rocking of the boat was making her stomach turn and she cursed the pirate who didn’t unbind her arms. She was twisting against the ropes, trying to loosen them enough to pull her hands loose, when a sudden crash from above made her jump.

“What is her name?!” a voice above her bellowed.

“Sir, I thought you would be pleased. She was in your quarters, who knows what she saw.” a timid voice answered.

She heard boots stomping on the wood above her then a creak and sunlight shined at the far end of the hall. She waited, expecting Captain Hook himself to appear, but was only met with more voices.

“I asked you her name.” the voice snapped again.

“Sky. One of his fighters.” the timid one answered.

“Release her.” the stronger voice said.

“What?” 

Skys head snapped to the door. That must be the Captain, had to be Hook. Did he actually say release her? Was she hearing things?

“Release her now. She will be able to get back before dark.” Hook said. “Watch her though, she's quick.”

She listened to boots slowly fade away from the opened door. The pirate that had captured her grabbed her and dragged her outside. He pulled her knife from his band and cut the ropes that bound her. She snatched her knife from him and kicked his legs out from under him. She wasn't giving the Captain time to change his mind. She dove from the deck and glanced back once she made it to shore. Her heart stopped for a moment when she caught sight of the man himself watching her, Captain Hook stood on the deck and she could swear he nodded to her before he turned away. She just ran.

Sky flew through the woods, the sun setting behind her. She could feel something trailing her, maybe she was being paranoid, but she felt like she was being hunted. Lights danced in the shadows but every time she looked they vanished. She could hear tinkling from somewhere and vaguely wondered if the fairies were watching her. She had never seen any other fairy besides Tink and she didn’t want to now, when darkness was moments away. The woods went black just as she burst through the tree line into camp. Sky spun on the spot and watched as a group of flickering lights faded back into the trees.

“Sky!” Came Lucky's voice seconds before he crashed into her.

“I’m ok.” she mumbled as Lucky looked her over. 

Lucky's fingers brushed against her wrists, which were burned from struggling against the ropes and gave her a stern look.

“We were going to come back at dawn. I'm so sorry I left! I saw them dragging you from that cabin and panicked.”

“It’s ok Lucky. It wouldn’t have helped for us both to get caught.” she reassured him.

“I still should have tried. How did you get away, anyway?”

“I need to talk to Pan. Hook let me go.”

“He what?!” Lucky asked, following behind her.

She reached the fire and met Pans eyes across it. He looked relieved a moment before concern clouded his features. He could tell something was wrong and he pushed off and flew up to the tree house. She took a deep breath before following, something about this whole situation wasn’t sitting right with her. The pocket watch, the tears, Hook letting her free, the fairies chasing her. Pan knew something that he wasn’t telling them and she didn’t like it.


	12. Dancing Lights and Flying in the Trees.

“What do you mean, he released you?” Pan snapped at her.

“I get that that's weird but aren’t you worried about the fairies?” Sky snapped back.

“The fairies aren’t the problem.” Pan said dismissively. 

“Pan they were hunting me! I know what that feels like!”

“Hook is the problem, Skylar!” Pan yelled at her.

Sky took a step back as images flashed through her mind. A kind boy with sad dark eyes and a crooked smile, Pan glowing like a fairy as he flew out of the tree house, a cold wind blowing through the clearing. Pans features softened as fear flashed across Skys face.

“I’ll deal with the fairies, Sky.” he said gently. “I need to know why Hook let you go.”

“He knew who I was, said I was fast. Knew I would be able to make it back to camp on time.” she muttered to the floor, unable to meet Pans eyes.

“Did you see him?” he asked her.

“Once I was off the ship, I could barely make him out though. He was watching me from the deck.” 

Pan studied her for a moment before nodding. He rested his hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him. 

“I’m going to be gone for a few days, I want you to be in charge.” he mumbled.

“Where are you going?”

“Earth.”

Sky nodded and her and Pan returned to the fire. Pan cleared his throat and told the other Lost he was going to be away.

“No one leaves camp, no matter the circumstances.” he snapped and everyone nodded.

They never really left camp if Pan wasn’t there anyway but Pan had never explicitly told them they couldn’t. Sky met Lucky's gaze as she sat down beside him and could see her thoughts reflected in his eyes. Something was wrong.

***

The next morning her and Lucky got up early to see Pan off. They stood by the pond and watched as he flew into the sky, growing smaller and smaller. A sudden flash of light and the sky seemed to turn green for a moment before he was gone. Sky sat on a rock by the water and watched her reflection for a bit before Lucky sat beside her.

“Are you ok?” he asked her. “You seem stuck in your head more than usual.”

“I just feel like something is about to happen. Things feel different lately.” she told him.

Sky knew it was no use hiding things from Lucky. He always knew what she was feeling or thinking and he had always been there to help. No, Sky thought, it hadn’t always been him. A boy with green splashed around his dark eyes flashed through Skys mind but his face was gone before she could fully grasp it, James. James had always been there for her before.. Something, she couldn't remember. 

“Lucky, do you remember James?” she asked the boy, startling him.

“James?” Lucky whispered, eyes wide. “James taught me to fly.”

They called the way they moved through the trees flying. Only Pan could truly fly. The Lost could manage it with fairy dust but it was too unpredictable and Pan never allowed them to touch the stuff. He kept some, in a pouch, on him at all times in case of an emergency but the only time any Lost got to use some was when they first arrived. The only way to get to Neverland was to fly, after all.

“What did he look like?” Sky asked him, hoping he would remember.

“I don’t remember.” Lucky said after a long pause.

“What happened to him?”

“He was a traitor.”

“What does that make me, then? If I still miss him?” Sky asked.

“Human.” Lucky mumbled. “I remember I promised him I would take care of you.”

“Oh, and you’re doing a great job.” she teased.

“I’d be doing better if you would just cooperate.”

“Race you to the tree house?” she said, jumping up.

Lucky leapt up as well and together they sped off toward the tree house. Lucky touching the trunk first, a rare occurrence. Sky had to admit she was distracted and she talked Lucky into sparring with her, hoping that the clash of swords would drown out the anxiety that was easing itself into her mind.

***

Pan had been gone for 4 days and Sky was getting nervous. She had started seeing flashes of lights in the woods at night and something deep down told her it was the fairies. She was scared they would decide to attack camp, for whatever reasons they could come up with, and with Pan gone so was their only hope of winning a battle with them. Pan didn’t seem concerned with the fairies and was more worried with Hook but at least Hook was only a problem by The Cove, the fairies owned the woods. Sky sat on the balcony watching the small flashes circle camp. She watched as a pattern emerged and knew someone was tracing the perimeter. Were they making sure The Lost were honoring Pans agreement? Or were they counting them, seeing what they could be up against in the event of an attack?

Suddenly the sky glowed green and all light from the forest disappeared. Sky jumped to her feet and called to the others. Lucky, Pluto, and Mini came rushing out of the tree house and together they raced down to meet Pan. Pan gently placed a girl on her feet and held on until she regained her balance. As Pans Inner Circle gathered around, the blonde girl looked at them dazed. Her blue eyes were unfocused and she looked completely star struck.

“Everyone, this is Wendy.” Pan said, happily. “Wendy, this is everyone.”

Wendy took in each of their faces before promptly passing out. Sky rolled her eyes as Pan caught her and, with the help of Lucky, carried her up to the tree house. Once Wendy was tucked away in the sick room, Pan assured them she was probably just shocked and hadn’t been injured when he brought her here. Sky mentioned the fairies and was actually glad when Pans face darkened for a moment. He mumbled something to Tink and she flew off before reassuring Sky they would discuss it more in the morning. Sky climbed into her hammock and allowed herself to relax for the first time since Pan left them. Lucky's face appeared above her and she knew what he was going to ask before he even opened his mouth.

“Can I sleep with you?” He mumbled and Sky nodded.

Lucky had nightmares a lot but could never remember what they were about in the light of day. She sighed at her friend as he fell into her bed and as she watched his breathing even out she thought of James. With a small smile, she drifted off to the only place she could see James clearly, her dreams but just like Lucky and his nightmares, she always forgot his face in the light of day.


	13. Wendy Bird.

Sky didn't like the new girl, she was far too prissy and proper. Wendy scolded The Lost when they swore or fought and Sky didn't understand why Pan wanted her there. Wendy had only been there a few days and Sky has done everything she could to avoid her. When the blonde girl had first woken up she had tried to latch onto Sky, probably because they appeared to be the same age, but they were nothing alike. She could tell Lucky didn’t really like her that much either but Mini loved her. 

A lot of the younger ones took to Wendy quickly, she was very motherly. Pan told Sky that that was why he brought her, because they deserved a mother. She agreed that the little ones needed that kind of affection but she just wished Wendy would leave the older ones be. Wendy had already scolded Sky and Lucky for teaching the little ones how to handle a sword, Lucky had to drag Sky away from that conversation before she showed Wendy exactly what a sword could do.

On Wendy's fourth or fifth night there, they were sitting around the fire when someone mentioned the mermaids. Sky saw Wendy's face light up and had to be the one to disappoint her. 

“I never liked the mermaids.” one of the little ones whispered.

“Oh, I’m sure they are lovely.” Wendy said, reassuringly.

“I’m sure they would love to drown you.” Sky said, making Lucky chuckle.

“That’s awful to say!” Wendy scolded her, placing her hand on one of the younger ones shoulders.

“But it’s true!” Sky said, jumping up and moving closer to the fire. “They enchant you first, lull you in with their songs, compliments, promises of magic. Next thing you know you’re following them face first into the water, then.. BAM!”

Sky tossed some powder from her pocket into the fire, making the flames shoot up for a moment and causing everyone to jump.

“They are stronger than they appear to be, strong enough to hold you under the water, their claws digging into your flesh as you struggle, watching the bubbles of your last breaths float to a surface you’ll never see again.” Sky finished, kneeling before Wendy, “but yes, other than that, they’re perfectly lovely.”

Wendy glared at Sky, making Sky smile. 

“We could introduce you,” Sky said, returning to her seat beside Lucky, “but we have to wait for a day Hook won't be around.”

“Hook?” Wendy asked.

Sky looked to Pan and realised he had never told Wendy about Hook and the pirates. Pan quirked his eyebrow at her before nodding.

“Since you like to tell stories so much, tell Wendy about Hook.” he said.

“Captain Hook is the most vicious sea dog out there.” Sky began.

“A true master of the sword, the only person to ever face him and come back is Sky.” Lucky interrupted.

“I didn’t truly face him,” Sky said modestly, “but I am the only one to be seen again after being in that ship.”

“He has a ship?” Wendy asked softly.

“Yep, but if you get too close he will slice your throat. The last thing you’ll see is his black, dead eyes. His hair is wild, like a birds nest, skin paler than the moon, and his hand. Some say it was a Croc, others claim he did it to himself in a fit of madness, but he has deep gashes along his right wrist, something tried to take the hand clean off. He fights dirty too, drop your guard for a second and he’ll grab the hook he keeps on his belt and take your head off!” Sky told her and Wendy appeared properly scared now.

Good, maybe she will stop asking questions and actually understand why they’re all taught to fight. It was time Wendy learned that Neverland isn’t all pretty mermaids and glowing fairies, not anymore. It’s pirates, secrets, and surveillance. It's constantly feeling like something is watching from the woods, but nothing is there when you look. It’s always having to be on guard because if you’re not, you could be the next one to disappear. It’s war.


	14. Can I Keep You?

“Wendy would like to see the mermaids.” Pan told her the next day.

Sky took her eyes off the two children sparring in front of her to meet Pans gaze. 

“Does she have a death wish?” Sky asked him.

“Be nice.” Pan warned her and Sky rolled her eyes at him. 

She didn’t care what Pan said about the little ones needing a mother, Sky saw the way he looked at Wendy. She knew he liked her, that was probably the real reason she was here. From what she could tell, Wendy was wanted at home, not like the rest of them. Wendys world had turned its back on The Lost but not on Wendy, so there was no real reason for Pan to have “saved” her.

“What do you want from me?” she asked him, turning her attention back to the kids.

“Scout out The Cove tomorrow morning. If there's no sign of the pirates we’ll take her out there in the afternoon.” 

Sky nodded even though Pan wasn't asking anything, he was telling. She could use the break from camp anyway.

***

Sky set out at dawn, feeling the now familiar sense of uneasy settle over her once she stepped into the trees. She couldn't see anything but knew she was being watched, she could feel eyes on her and she didn't like it. With a sigh, she started to run, wanting to clear the trees as quickly as possibly. The sun had just fully cleared the horizon when she ducked into the same cave her and Lucky had used before. She rested against the wall to catch her breath before stretching out and drawing her sword. She wanted to be ready, just in case.

Sky had just cleared the entrance of the cave when something grabbed her hair. She swung around, slashing out with her sword but there was nothing there. Her hair got yanked back again, hard, and Sky got pulled off her feet. Her sword flew from her hands and Sky tried to scramble after it but it seemed to take a life of its own and flew away.

“Fairies.” Sky breathed out, realizing why she couldn’t see her attackers.

She reached for her waist, to draw her knife, but her head was hit against a rock before she could manage it and everything went black.

***

Skys eyes fluttered open to a setting sun. She jumped to her feet and her heart began to pound as she realized she would never make it back to camp. She watched the sun slowly sink behind the water as she tried to figure out what to do. The woods were out of the question, fairies had already attacked her in broad daylight, nothing would stop them in the dark, but The Cove wasn’t safe either. She sat down on a rock by the water and sighed, pulling her knees into her chest. She was watching her reflection in the dying light when someone appeared beside her.

“Come on.” A gruff voice said, before the person began walking away from her, toward Hooks ship.

Sky drew her knife and the boy stopped and shook his head at her.

“I’m not trying to fight with you, Lost One.” he said, gently. “I’m offering sanctuary, just be gone with the night and you will be safe.”

“Why should I believe the pirates won't attack the second I'm on the deck.” she snapped.

“Because I’ll tell them not to and they'll listen, unlike the fairies who definitely will attack if you stay here any longer.” he told her, his eyes wandering over to the tree line where Sky could see flickers of light.

“Why would they listen to you?”

“I’m their captain, they have to.” he said, turning back toward the ship. “Face certain death or test my word, Lost One. Your choice.”

Sky watched as Hooks silhouette grabbed hold of a rope and offered it to her. She couldn't make out his face in the dim light but she knew she didn't have a choice. At least she stood a chance against the pirates, whereas fighting the fairies was like trying to kill smoke. She took the rope and Hook gave it two big tugs and she was launched upwards, her feet finding the deck quickly as she brandished her knife. Hook landed behind her and brushed passed her. 

"Bring her to a cabin. She's not to be harmed." He barked out as he made his way to the helm.

A smaller pirate eyed her wearily as he waved for her to follow him. Sky watched Hook, however, as he spun the ships wheel. She didn't trust this situation at all but as the ship lurched away from the shore she didn't have a choice. Not that she had one in the first place, sky thought as she looked back to The Cove only to see it sparkling with fairies. The pirate cleared his throat and Hook looked over to her. His eyebrows scrunched together as he took her in under the dim lights from the deck and she felt so uncomfortable under his gaze that she actually followed the pirate below deck. 

The pirate left her in a cabin and Sky glanced around. It was pretty basic, a bed and rocking chair against one wall and a chest of drawers with a lit lantern on it against the other. The space was tiny and she could feel every movement of the ship, causing her stomach to flip. She knew she wasn't going to get any sleep, between the smell of salt, the rocking ship, and her uneasiness about Hooks promise, she was never going to be able to settle.

Sky sank down on the bed and began rubbing her temples, trying to will her stomach to stop swaying with the ship. If she was being honest she was terrified, she would never admit it though. She couldn't allow them to see her scared. A soft knock came at the door and she hesitated for a moment before standing and clearing her throat.

"What?" She asked, as clearly as she could.

The door creaked open and there stood Hook, a plate in one hand and something white in the other. He set the plate down on the chest of drawers before turning to her.

"It's not poisoned, I promise." He told her.

"That just makes me think it is." She snapped at him.

She met his eyes for the first time and saw they were as black as Pan had described. Instead of them radiating evil though they seemed to hold caution. She didn't understand what he would need to be cautious about though, this was his territory.

"Are you ok?" He asked her after taking a good look at her face. "You look pale." 

"I don't like the rocking." She muttered.

"You'll get used to it." He said, shaking out the white thing he was holding and she saw it was a nightgown.

"I'd rather not get used to it. I wish I could go home." She told him and his head snapped up to her.

“Skylar?” Hook asked her softly.

She just nodded, sharp and quick.

“You don't remember me, do you?” Hook asked her with a sigh.

As she studied Hook she was surprised to see a look of sadness in his eyes.

“Of course I know who you are, Hook.” Sky snapped.

“Hook.” he echoed, almost sounding hurt. “But you knew me under a different name.”

Hook tossed the nightgown on the bed but Skys eyes never left his. She didn't know what he could possibly be talking about. Hook didn't flinch under her scrutiny. If anything it made him cockier and a smirk spread across his face. He leaned into her and pushed her hair out of her face. Sky held her breath as the smirk fell off Hooks face.

“Can I keep you?” he asked in a whisper. 

Before Sky could even fully release the breath she was holding Hook was gone.

‘Can I keep you?’ his voice echoed in her mind.

Something about those words was familiar, they made her sad and she didn't know why. She tossed the nightgown on a chair and laid in the bed. Feeling the ship rocking under her was still turning her stomach but she just closed her eyes and thought of James the way she did before bed every night. It calmed her enough to drift off. She was right on that edge of sleep, where you're already dreaming but still vaguely aware of your surroundings when the memory floated to the surface. The first time she met James. 

‘I'm glad we get to keep you.’ James had whispered to her.

‘But you knew me under a different name.’ Hook had said.

‘You're starting to forget..’ James' voice floated through her mind. 

‘Can I keep you?’ the way Hook had whispered it was tugging at her brain.

‘I love you.’ James' voice echoed through her mind.

Sky's eyes flew open as she realized it was the same voice. She had just seen James for the first time in ages and she hadn't even realized it. Sky jumped out of bed and rushed out of the cabin. The deck was deserted and she made her way to the other side. The light in the captain's cabin was on. She took a shaky breath before knocking on the door. Hook opened it and a small smile fell across his lips when he saw it was her.

“James?” Sky asked, her voice breaking slightly.

He didn't answer, he didn't have to. He pulled her into him and kissed her and Sky felt like she was breathing for the first time in years. Suddenly memories flashed behind Skys closed eyes, and for the first time in a long time she could see James clearly in them. She pulled back slightly with a gasp, looking into Hooks face, needing to confirm he was the boy from her first days here. James’ dark eyes looked back at her, dancing in a way that she hadn’t even realized she missed.

“Skylar.” he whispered to her, sending a shiver down her spine.

She suddenly remembered why she hated being called Skylar, that's what James had always called her. She knew Skylar was her real name but no one at camp ever called her it. Lucky slipped once, however, and she had almost taken his head off with her sword, not understanding why she was so mad about it. She had cried that night and dreamt of James but, like always, his face was gone in the morning. When Pan had slipped a few nights ago, she remembered the images that flashed through her mind and understood now. That was James.


	15. Pocket Watches and Hammocks

Sky and James held each other for a long time in a comfortable silence, until a knock came on his door. He pulled away, looking annoyed, and Sky wandered to his desk. She gently picked up the pocket watch that had brought tears to her eyes the first time she saw it while he pulled the door open.

"What?" James snapped.

"The Lost One is gone." A pirate told him.

"It's fine. I know where she is." He told them before pushing the door closed. 

"That was rude." Sky muttered, letting the pocket watch swing in the light. "You always loved this thing."

"You remember it?" James asked her, watching the watch swing.

"I saw it, the first time I was in here. It made me cry and I didn't know why." Sky muttered. "I remember now. You used to dangle it in my face from your hammock." 

"The one right above yours." James murmured. 

"It's Lucky's now. He told me you made him promise to take care of me, a long time ago. He barely remembers it now, but he tries so hard to do just that. He's the only other one in camp who didn't completely forget you, aside from Pan, of course."

"Does Pan know you remember me?"

"I don't think so." Sky said, letting the pocket watch lay back on the desk. "We hardly talk about you and the few times we have, Pan wasn't even at camp so I don't see how he could know."

James reached out to push Sky's hair away from her face and his sleeve fell back slightly. 

“Your hand.” Sky said softly, pulling his arm into the light so she could see the scars around his wrist clearly. “It wasn’t a croc, it was Pan.”

"You should sleep, Skylar." James whispered to her.

"No one's allowed to call me that." Sky told him, making him smirk.

"I helped you make your rules, Skylar." He said, tilting her face up to his by her chin. "That means they don't apply to me."

***

Sky could see the sunlight shining through her eyelids as she stretched out. She pushed Lucky's arm off her and vaguely wondered when he had climbed down to her hammock as she sat up. Her eyes flew open as the room she was in swayed and she was greeted with Hooks bedroom. She looked down at James, his arm thrown over his face, still fast asleep. It was real.

Sky slowly crept out of the bed and couldn't stop herself, she began poking through James' things. She lifted his sword from where it was leaning against the chest of drawers. She smiled slightly as something fluttered in her stomach as she took in the familiar hilt. With a sigh she replaced it and let her fingers trail over the items gathered on top of the dresser. A few maps, a feather and some seashells, a couple smoothed stones, and a hook. She knew he actually had one, he had to, plenty of The Lost had reported seeing it. She lifted it to see what was so special about it.

"That was in here when I first boarded the ship." Came James' voice behind her, startling her so the hook clattered to the ground.

Sky turned to see him sitting up in the bed, hair tousled, watching her. Her cheeks burned as she bent down to grab the hook. James just grinned at her.

"Captain Hook was a real person, once upon a time." He told her softly. "The mermaids told me about him, said we were alike, that the ship called to me because of that. They raised the ship for me, pissed the fairies off but they couldn't do anything about it, because the mermaids were right. From the moment I stepped foot on the deck I knew this was home."

"Why couldn't the fairies do anything? Don't they run this whole place?" Sky asked, sitting beside him.

"Because Neverland needs a Captain Hook, Skylar. That's the thing about this place, the people get forgotten, but their stories are still told."

"I don't get it."

"Unfortunately I can't explain right now, you're late. You need to get back to camp, and Pan."

"How can I even face Pan?" 

"Skylar, listen, Pan can't know you know who I am. Not yet. Tell him you took refuge in a cave or the mermaids gave you sanctuary after the fairies attacked but do not tell him about me. Ok?" James told her, his eyes dark and serious.

"Ok." She nodded and James leaned in and quickly pecked her on the lips.

"I'm going to have a couple people trail you home. To make sure the fairies behave, they will fall back once you're close." 

Sky nodded and followed James as he made his way into his office. She grabbed his arm as he reached for the door to the deck. He turned and smiled down at her, pulling her close and letting himself melt into her embrace one last time before facing his crew.

"I love you, Skylar." He breathed out.

"I love you too, Captain Hook." She whispered back, making him laugh.

*** 

Sky ran from the moment her feet hit the beach until she felt James' men leave her. The woods were silent, nothing moved in the trees but her. She never actually saw the pirates that trailed her but she could feel them watching her. She took a few deep breaths to compose herself before crossing the tree line into camp. She had taken less than 5 steps before Lucky tackled her.

"You're alive!" Lucky cried out.

"She didn't survive a night out there just for you to smother her." Came Pans cool voice. "Let the girl breath."

Lucky pushed himself to his feet and held his hand out. Sky took it and was thankful that Lucky didn't let hers go once she got to her feet. She met Pans worried gaze as he searched her face, taking in the scratch on her cheek and the bruise on her forehead. 

"The fairies attacked me." She told him.

"Attacked but did not kill?" Pan asked.

"Pan, they attacked me moments after I reached The Cove. They knocked me out and by the time I came too it was sunset. I took refuge in that cave. I don't know why they didn't come back, maybe they thought I was already dead."

At her words the trees began to rustle before a gust of wind blew through the clearing. Sky shivered and Lucky squeezed her hand as the sun was suddenly blocked from view. Sky saw Pans eyes flash red before he shot off into the sky. 

"Tink!" He called out and the fairy met him in the air. 

"Let's get you something to eat." Lucky whispered and led her over to the kitchen. 

Lucky and Sky we're halfway through their food when the sun began to shine again, the dark clouds that had crowded the sky disappeared. Sky jumped when Pan landed beside them. She could tell he was still mad, but he had clearly calmed down somewhat.

"This won't be ignored, Sky. I promise." He told her, before wandering off.

"Am I crazy or did it sound like he wants to retaliate against the fairies?" Lucky asked her. "I mean, fighting the pirates is one thing, but going to war with the fairies? It's a death sentence."

***

Pan put camp on lockdown for the next couple days. No one was to leave, no matter the reason. Wendy seemed nervous, no one had actually told her what was going on. Sky saw her fretting over the little ones, trying to soothe them, and rolled her eyes. Those little ones knew what they were up against, Wendy still thought fairies were pretty balls of light.

Finally, it was dark enough to go to bed. Sky was exhausted as her and Lucky climbed to the treehouse. Pan and Wendy were already up there, getting settled for the night. Wendy climbed into the hammock above Sky's and an image of James leaning over, dangling a pocket watch flashed through Skys mind.

“Get out of James’ hammock!” she snapped before she could stop herself.

Pans head snapped up at the sound of James’ name, no one had dared speak of him around Pan since that night. Everyone had forgotten him, except Sky and Lucky but they never talked about him. Lucky looked between Sky and Pan nervously, and a little confused since he had taken over that hammock once James ran off. 

“I mean Luckys.” Sky said, confusion drifting across her face.

She let bewilderment cloud her eyes as she met Pans, hoping he would think it was just a random thought. She knew Pan remembered James, knew he was Hook as well, he had said himself he didn’t forget like they did, but he couldn’t know that she remembered. Sky didn’t know what he would do if he found out she knew Hooks true identity. Pans eyes looked back at her sadly, and she knew it had worked. Pan just thought it was a random trigger, like how she had cried when she saw James’ pocket watch on Hooks desk but didn’t know why.

“Is your real name James?” Wendy asked, looking to Lucky.

Lucky shook his head, Sky understood the confusion though. Wendy wouldn’t know about James.

“James is..” Lucky began but Pan interrupted.

“Gone.” he snapped.


End file.
